Apple
by hurufve
Summary: Oh Sehun yakin, masa pendekatan pasti terasa lebih manis daripada masa ber-'status'./ "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"/ "Sehun."/ "Hei, mengapa kau memejamkan matamu?"/ 'Jangan khawatirkan aku.'/ "Kau sangat manis, Sehun.". A KaiHun Fanfiction. seme!Kai this time! Presenting Kai and Sehun of EXO. RnR?


Kim Jongin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada benang-benang putih yang menjadi ekor balon-balonnya.

Ia menelan ludahnya dengan sedikit kesulitan –berusaha membuang jauh-jauh perasaan gugup yang tengah melandanya. Keringat dingin perlahan menetes membasahi pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang –seakan ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Matanya masih menatap objek indah di hadapannya, yang tengah tertunduk malu dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Sehunna.."

Objek tatapan Jongin mendongak setelah namanya terdengar di antara riuhnya sorak-sorai orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Matanya berusaha menatap mata Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Aku.."

"…"

".. menyukaimu."

.

.

.

Apple

A KaiHun Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur maju mundur

Presenting Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin as the cast

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

Oh Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

Hari ini sedang diadakan Masa Orientasi Siswa di sekolahnya. Setiap siswa baru wajib mengikutinya, dan sialnya, ia adalah salah satu di antara ratusan siswa yang baru saja terdaftar di Sekolah Menengah Atas itu. Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, membuat kakak-kakak seniornya lebih memilih untuk mengadakan kegiatan di luar kelas, yang tentu saja sangat melelahkan dan membuatnya berkeringat. Hell, Sehun benci keringat.

"Baiklah, agar kalian tidak bosan, bagaimana kalau kita memainkan sebuah permainan?"

Tanpa bersuara, Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya seolah berkata 'ya' bersama teman-teman sekelasnya yang menjawab pertanyaan Sang Senior –lipsync. Ia memandang malas seniornya yang tengah menjelaskan cara bermain sebuah permainan yang tidak ia ketahui namanya.

"Jadi, kalian akan dibagi menjadi kelompok pohon dan kelinci. Kelompok pohon jumlahnya lebih besar 2 kali lipat dari kelompok kelinci. Tujuan permainan ini adalah untuk meningkatkan kekompakan di antara kalian." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengikuti teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Kelompok pohon akan berdiri, sedangkan kelompok kelinci akan berjongkok. Suatu ekosistem dalam permainan ini bisa dikatakan lengkap apabila ada 1 kelinci yang berjongkok di antara 2 pohon yang berdiri. Seperti ini." Kakak senior yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu berjongkok, kemudian 2 senior lain berdiri berhadapan di samping kanan-kiri lelaki itu dengan menautkan jari-jari kedua tangan mereka.

"Saat kakak berkata 'kelinci', maka bagi kalian yang berjongkok diharuskan untuk berpindah tempat menuju pohon lainnya, sedangkan kelompok pohon harus diam di tempatnya. Dan apabila kakak berkata 'pohon', maka itulah saatnya bagi para pohon untuk berpisah dan berpindah tempat, sedangkan kelinci harus tetap diam di tempatnya. Paham?" Sehun dan teman-teman sekelasnya mengangguk.

Kakak senior mereka berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. "Dan jika kakak berkata 'badai', maka kalian bisa berganti peran. Pohon bisa berubah ataupun tetap menjadi pohon, dan begitu juga dengan kelinci. Karena kakak rasa permainan ini masih terdengar asing di telinga kalian, maka untuk kali ini tidak ada hukuman bagi yang paling lambat. Jadi, apa ada pertanyaan?"

Kelas Sehun diam, tidak mengangkat tangan maupun menggeleng. "Baiklah. Kakak rasa semua sudah paham. Jadi, bisa kita mulai permainannya?"

"Ya!" Sehun lagi-lagi hanya menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa bersuara. Ia segera mengikuti teman-temannya yang berpencar. Ia kemudian menarik salah satu temannya untuk menjadi pasangannya dan berperan sebagai pohon.

"KELINCI!" Sang Senior berteriak, membuat para siswa yang berjongkok berlari tak tentu arah untuk mencari tempat baru. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia rasa permainan ini tidak terlalu seru.

"KELINCI!" Sehun menghela nafas. Kapan ia akan bermain kalau Si Kakak terus meneriakkan kata 'kelinci'?

"POHON!" Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu Sehun tiba. Ia segera melepaskan pegangannya pada jari-jari milik temannya –yang tidak ia ketahui namanya, dan berlari mencari tempat milik 'pohon' yang masih kosong. Sehun tersenyum, ia berhasil menemukannya di ujung sana.

Tempat itu masih kosong, bahkan kedua-duanya –membuat Sehun harus menunggu salah satu temannya yang akan menjadi pasangannya. Ia memposisikan kedua tangannya di depannya, sehingga jika salah satu temannya datang, temannya itu bisa cepat-cepat menggandeng tangannya dengan mudah. Sehun masih memasang wajah ogah-ogahannya, sebelum seseorang menggenggam jemarinya sembari mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Orang itu tersenyum ramah dan menatap Sehun lembut.

"Hai."

Sehun mengangguk kecil menanggapi sapaan teman sekelasnya. Ia tersenyum samar melihat wajah temannya itu. "Hai."

"POHON!" Kedua orang itu segera melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Sehun segera berlari dan mencari tempat 'pohon' lain. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan tidak rela dalam hatinya ketika tangannya terlepas dari lelaki yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu.

"KELINCI!" Sehun mengerang kesal. Padahal ia berharap seniornya berkata pohon –sehingga ia bisa bertukar tempat dan bertemu dengan temannya itu lagi.

"BADAI!" Sehun bergeming, sama sekali tidak mengikuti teman sekelasnya yang berlari dengan kalang kabut. Matanya mencari-cari sosok temannya yang membuat hatinya terkesan beberapa menit lalu.

"Hei." Sehun terkesiap mendapati jemarinya digenggam oleh seseorang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika itu ada sesuatu yang membuncah dalam hatinya.

Sehun tidak tahu mengapa, tapi permainan ini mendadak terasa menyenangkan untuknya. Jantungnya berdetak secara tidak wajar dan perutnya terasa begitu geli –membuat senyum di bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti merekah. Tanpa sadar, ia membalas genggaman lelaki di hadapannya itu. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Well, sekolah Sehun berbeda dengan sekolah lain. Jika biasanya nametag OSPEK ditempatkan di depan dada, maka sekolah Sehun meletakkannya di punggung.

"POHON!" Belum sempat 'dia' menjawab, kedua tangan mereka sudah dipaksa berpisah. Sehun berlari dan kembali mencari tempat yang baru.

Sehun tersenyum mendapati pasangannya lagi-lagi temannya yang tadi. "Aku Jongin. Kau?"

"Aku-"

"POHON!" Lagi-lagi mereka berlari dan mencari tempat lain.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Senyum manis masih yang terpatri di wajahnya. Kali ini, ia menggenggam erat jemari pasangannya yang lagi-lagi lelaki itu –Jongin. "Sehun."

"BADAI!" Kelas Sehun kembali kalang kabut. Sehun ikut berlari dan begitu pula Jongin. Mata Sehun terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Jongin –memastikan bahwa perannya masih sama dengan Jongin. Sehun kembali tersenyum. Jongin masih menjadi pohon dan begitu pula dirinya. Itu berarti, ada peluang baginya untuk menggenggam jemari Jongin lagi.

"KELINCI!" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya tidak sabar. Hatinya terus berharap agar seniornya meneriakkan kata 'pohon'.

"POHON!" Sehun segera melepaskan tautan tangan dengan pasangannya dan segera berlari ke tempat 'pohon' yang kosong. Ia memejamkan matanya sembari menunggu seseorang menggandeng tangannya yang ia posisikan di depan –seperti sebelumnya. Harapan dalam hatinya berubah. Hatinya berharap agar saat ia membuka matanya nanti, Jonginlah yang berada di hadapannya dan menjadi pasangannya.

"Hei. Mengapa kau memejamkan matamu?" Sehun membuka matanya dan jantungnya kembali berdebar cepat. Ia kembali tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang perlahan menjalar di pipinya setelah mendapati tatapan tajam milik pasangannya –yang lagi-lagi Jongin.

"KELINCI!" Dalam hatinya, Sehun sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang telah mengijinkannya berlama-lama menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Tidak. Tidak ada."

"KELINCI!" Dapat Sehun lihat, Jongin tengah memendangnya dan tersenyum dengan sangat tampan –menurut Sehun, tentu saja.

"KELINCI!" Tautan jemari kedua orang itu semakin erat.

"KELINCI!"

.

.

.

".. menyukaimu."

Jongin menatap mata Sehun dalam, berusaha menyampaikan pada Sehun bahwa ia serius, melalui tatapan matanya. Genggamannya pada benang-benang putih itu semakin erat. Jongin bisa melihat Sehun yang menatapnya dengan gugup dan.. malu?

"Maukah kau.. " Jongin kembali menelan ludahnya.

"..."

Jongin memajukan posisi tangannya yang tengah menggenggam benang-benang balon, sehingga balon-balon itu menjadi lebih dekat dengan Sehun.  
".. menjadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

Oh Sehun mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

2 menit lagi bel tanda istirahat berakhir akan berbunyi, dan itu berarti pelajaran Sejarah akan segera dimulai. Sehun mendengus kasar. Ia rasa ia sedang sial hari ini. Pasalnya, setiap pelajaran Sejarah, seluruh siswa diwajibkan untuk membawa bukunya. Sehun tidak membawa buku yang sangat tebal itu hari ini, dan sialnya, ia baru menyadari fakta itu beberapa detik yang lalu. Mungkin ia akan merasa tenang saja jika guru Sejarah mereka adalah Han Seonsaengnim –yang mana sangat mudah luluh dengan aegyonya. Namun sayang, Han Seonsaengnim hanya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi guru Biologinya, bukan guru Sejarah. Dan sebagai gantinya, Lee Seonsaengnim-lah yang menjadi guru Sejarahnya. Sejauh yang Sehun tahu, beliau adalah guru paling killer di sekolahnya.

_"It's time to begin the fifth lesson."_

Sehun mengerang frustasi sesaat bel masuk berbunyi. Ia mengacak rambutnya asal dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia menghela nafas pasrah –mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya yang menjerit tidak rela mengetahui ia akan dihukum beberapa menit lagi.

"Hei, Sehun. Ada apa?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia meletakkan dagunya di atas meja –sehingga kepalanya masih menempel di sana.

"Aku tidak membawa buku."

"Mau pinjam ke perpustakaan? Aku akan temani." Jongin tersenyum. Sehun menggeleng lesu. Ia kembali pada posisinya –menempelkan dahinya pada meja dan menghadapkan wajahnya dengan lantai di bawahnya.

"Sudah terlam-"

"Selamat siang murid-murid." Wanita tua yang terlihat galak itu masuk ke kelas secara tiba-tiba. Kelas mendadak hening. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya. Jongin kembali menghadap ke depan –mengingat bangku Sehun ada di belakangnya.

"Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Apa ada yang tidak membawa buku?" Sehun menelan ludahnya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengangkat tangan.

"Saya, Seonsaengnim."

Dahi Sehun mengernyit. Ia menatap bingung pada buku tebal milik Jongin yang kini berada di atas mejanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian beralih menatap Jongin yang tengah berdiri dan mengakui kesalahan –yang sebenarnya adalah kesalahannya.

"KIM JONGIN?! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU TIDAK MEMBAWA BUKU DI SAAT JAM KU!" Sehun meringis kecil mendengar bentakan gurunya yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Ia menatap khawatir punggung Jongin yang berada di depannya.

"CEPAT KELUAR DAN BERDIRI DI TENGAH LAPANGAN! ANGKAT SATU KAKIMU DAN KEDUA TANGANMU! ARRA?!" Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Ini terlalu kejam. Temperatur siang ini sangat tinggi dan berdiri di tengah lapangan adalah sebuah tindakan bunuh diri –menurutnya. Tangannya sudah mulai terangkat dan mulutnya sudah siap untuk melayangkan protes, namun niatnya pudar ketika ia melihat ada sebuah catatan yang terselip di dalam buku tebal itu.

'_Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau hanya terlalu beharga untuk menjalani hukuman seberat ini.'_

_._

_._

_._

".. menjadi kekasihku?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil ketika ia merasa berhasil menyampaikan pengakuannya. Tangannya begetar kecil –efek dari kegugupannya dan detak jantungnya yang terlalu kencang. Matanya menatap takut manik Sehun –takut mendapati kata-kata penolakan terlontar dari bibir tipis yang begitu menggodanya itu.

Sehun perlahan mengangkat tangannya, kemudian mengambil alih genggaman Jongin pada benang-benang putih itu. Ia tersenyum samar dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku.."

.

.

.

Oh Sehun masih berusaha memahami gambar-gambar di buku yang terbuka di atas mejannya.

Ia merutuk pelan. Tangan kirinya berusaha untuk menekan senar gitarnya seperti pada gambar, dan tangan kanannya sesekali tergerak untuk menggenjreng gitar yang tengah dipangkunya. Sehun yakin ini sudah benar, tapi kenapa chordnya tak kunjung berbunyi? Ia menghela nafasnya. Ini sedang jam kosong dan seharusnya ia menikmati waktu-waktu yang jarang ia dapatkan ini. Namun sial sekali nasibnya, besok adalah jadwal bagi kelasnya untuk melaksanakan ujian musik dan ia bahkan belum bisa membunyikan kunci C –kebanyakan orang bilang kunci ini adalah yang paling mudah untuk dimainkan.

Sehun menggenjreng gitarnya asal, kemudian meletakkan gitarnya dengan sedikit kasar di atas meja. Ia menyilangkan lengannya dan menggembungkan pipinya –mengekspresikan kekesalannya yang meluap-luap.

"Aigoo. Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi semanis ini huh?" Sehun menampik tangan Jongin yang mencubit pipinya. Ia menatap tajam Jongin yang hanya cengengesan di depannya.

"Aku sedang kesal Jong. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Wae?" Sehun melirikkan matanya ke arah gitar di depannya. Ia kembali menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Gitar?" Jongin duduk dan mengambil gitar Sehun, kemudian memangkunya dan mulai membunyikan chord-chord dasar. "Kau perlu menyetel gitarmu Hun." Sehun diam ketika Jongin mengutak-atik gitarnya. Ia juga menurut saja ketika Jongin memberikan gitar itu padanya dan menyuruhnya membunyikan chord dasar.

Dahi Jongin mengernyit. "Bukan seperti itu, Sehun." Jongin berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang tubuh Sehun, kemudian membetulkan posisi jari tangan Sehun dengan tangan kirinya dan mencotohkan bagaimana menggenjreng gitar dengan benar dengan tangan kanannya.

Sehun menahan nafasnya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang dan ia khawatir Jongin bisa mendengarnya –mengingat tubuh Jongin yang sangat dekat dan secara tidak langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa mengerti apa yang tengah dijelaskan Jongin saat ini, telinganya masih terlalu sibuk dengan bunyi detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

"..erti?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. Masa bodoh dengan semua hal tentang gitar yang Jongin jelaskan tadi. Toh, ia bisa mempelajarinya sendiri nanti.

"Coba praktekkan!" Sehun mulai memainkan gitarnya seperti sebelumnya. Dahi Jongin lagi-lagi berkerut. "Bukan begitu. Ayolah! Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aish. Aku lupa Jong. Bisa tolong jelaskan lagi?"

Jongin menghela nafas. "Baiklah." Jongin kembali berbicara panjang lebar dan melakukan hal-hal yang ia lakukan tadi –membetulkan posisi jari-jari Sehun dan menggenjreng gitar yang ada di atas pangkuan Sehun. Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil.

"Mengerti?"

"Kau terlalu cepat Jong. Jelaskan lagi!"

"Aish."

.

.

.

"Aku.."

Jongin menahan nafasnya. Menunggu balasan atas pengakuanmu itu menegangkan, asal kau tahu. Tangannya kembali ia posisikan di samping tubuhnya sesaat tangan Sehun mengambil alih balon-balon itu dari tangannya. Keringat dingin mengucur semakin deras di pelipisnya.

"A- aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan perasaanku. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang sekarang." Jongin tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Ada secercah harapan untuknya.

"Jadi.. Aku.."

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Ia kembali menggenjreng gitarnya. "Seperti ini?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sehun yang menatapnya dari sisi kanannya. Keduanya terdiam, mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa detik setelahnya.

Jongin berdehem pelan dan menjauhkan wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan Sehun. Sehun menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang begitu kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang putih pucat. Jemarinya ia mainkan asal pada senar gitarnya.

Jongin kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menghela nafasnya lega. Well, ia membungkuk terlalu lama ketika menjelaskan pada Sehun tentang gitar dan segala sesuatunya sekitar.. 10 kali?

"Hei, mau coba bernyanyi?"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin yang tersenyum padanya. Sehun mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan gitar di pangkuannya pada Jongin. "Kau yang bermain, okay?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih gitar yang diberikan Sehun dan mulai memainkannya. "Kau tahu lagu ini?"

"Goodbye Days?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Tapi ini menggunakan bahasa Jepang Jong. Lagipula aku tidak hafal liriknya."

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau ini?"

"Goodbye Summer?" Jongin kembali mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kau suka sekali lagu galau ya?" Jongin terkekeh kecil. "Mau tidak?"

"Baiklah."

"_Gieokhae bokdoeseo tteodeulda gachi honnadeon uri dul_

_Beolseomyeonseodo wae geurido jeulgeowonneunji arasseo_

_Geunal ihuro (yeah yeah) urin neul (yeah yeah)_

_Ssangdungi byeoljaricheoreom neon na naneun neoyeosseo"_

Keduanya bernyanyi bersama dengan bahagia, mengabaikan suara mereka yang terdengar sedikit sumbang. Dalam hati, mereka membenarkan lirik lagu yang mereka lantunkan –tentang segala kenangan mereka.

"_Chinguraneun ireum eoneusae miwojin ireum_

_Gamchudeon gamjeongeun jigeumdo apeun bimirui gieogil ppun_

_Uri sain jeongnihal su eomneun sajin bomyeon gaseum arin story,_

_I'm sorry yeoreuma ijen goodbye yay-yeah"_

Mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain dan tersenyum lembut sembari terus benyanyi, membuat teman-teman sekelas mereka merasa sedikit iri dengan kedekatan mereka.

_"Lalalalala lalalalalalala_

_Lalalalala lalalalalalla"_

Jongin mengakhiri nyanyian mereka dengan satu petikan senar gitarnya. Ia kembali menatap Sehun dan tersenyum. Ia mengacak surai Sehun gemas, mengabaikan suara protes dari Sehun yang saat ini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sangat manis, Sehun."

.

.

.

"Jadi.. Aku.."

"Aku ingin kau mendekatiku dan kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat lagi."

.

.

.

FIN

wkwkwk. konyol sekali. nggak nyambung sama judul lol

jangan tanya gue maksud kata-kata Sehun itu apa. gue sendiri aja masih bingung xD

ending nih ff bergantung ke tafsiran kata-kata Sehun itu. jadi, ini ff bisa jadi sad ending atau happy ending. terserah mau milih yang mana, tergantung kesan pertama pas baca kata-kata Sehun lol

kalo menurut gue sih, Sehun nolak Jongin ya? tapi bisa nerima juga? ya ampun. gue bingung sendiri -_-

jadi menurut kalian yang mana? share doong tafsiran kalian :3 wkwk

gue kasih judul nih ff 'Apple', soalnya scene 2 (pas Jongin ngasihin Sehun bukunya) itu diambil dari film 'You're The Apple of My Eyes'

coba nonton deh. coo cweet filmnya :3

ah iya, gue mau minta maaf sama para penyuka kaihun yang nyasar ke ff hunkai gue *bow

emang bener sih, Sehun rada uke di ff hunkai gue, tapi di sana Kai uke banget. gue jadi merasa bersalah ke penyuka seme!Kai :3

dan inilah mengapa ff ini terlahir wkwkwk lol

berhubung ini KaiHun pertama gue, gue butuh kritik dan saran dooong :3

apa Sehunnya kurang uke? Atau Kai-nya kurang seme? well, gue sebenernya nggak bisa mempertajam peran mereka.

all kind of review is allowed :D

So, feel free to bash. but, not to bash the casts and the couple, okay? :3

At least, mind to review? :3


End file.
